tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Trash (TV Series)
Trash is a British animated television series (with some live-action puppetry sequences) produced by Charles Hill Films and Jim Henson Productions for Thames Television. The show originally ran from 15 September 1990 to 8 Decemeber 1990 on the ITV network. Plot The story takes place on an all-trash planet and starred an alien superhero named Crash Morgan, who lived in Trashtown. Trashtown was ruled by a tyrant named Boaster T. Strut. Two aliens, en route to a vacation on the planet Bermudox, accidentally land in Trashtown instead, which sets off an intruder alert, and tiny soldiers called "nutters" are sent after them. They are thrown in jail. Main Characters *Crash Morgan (voiced by Michael Hordern) *Boaster T. Strut (voiced by Willie Rushton) *Dinky Cooper (voiced by Amanda Root) *Mr. Frogger (voiced by David Jason) *Lady Rubbish (voiced by Theresa Nelson) *Nutters (voiced by Kerry Shale and John Derum) *Narrator (voiced by Paul Nicholas) Live-Action Characters *Professor Mountain (puppeted by Frank Oz; uncredited) *Inspector Nigel (puppeted by David Rudman; uncredited) Recurring Characters *Politch (voiced by Bernard Cribbins) *Gam and Gum (voiced by John Kevin and Ruby Wax) *Sniffles (voiced by Brian Trueman) *Mighty Rock (voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) Other Characters *Chief Weasel (voiced by David Jason) *Weasel Henchmen (voiced by Neil Buchanan and Richard Waites) *Reggie (voiced by David Jason) *Rosemary (voiced by Amanda Root) *Inspector Nigel (voiced by Edward Kelsey) *Professor Mountain (voiced by Martin Jarvis) *Mr. Toad (voiced by David Jason) *Ratty (voiced by Martin Jarvis) *Mole (voiced by Bernard Cribbins) *Badger (voiced by Michael Hordern) Production Notes: *The animation is produced by Cosgrove Hall Productions, Bumper Films and Aardman Animations. Episodes: *The List of Trash episodes Credits: Opening Credits *Executive Producers: John Hambley, Barry Charles, Michael Hill *Produced by Martin G. Baker, Michael K. Frith, Brian Henson *Created by Jim Henson Closing Credits *Voices: Neil Buchanan, Richard Waites, David Jason, Willie Rushton, Michael Hordern, Kerry Shale, John Derum, Amanda Root, Ruby Wax, Theresa Nelson, John Kevin, Martin Jarvis, Edward Kelsey *Narrator: Paul Nicholas *Written by Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert, Peter Richard Reeves *Music: Mike Harding *Vocals: Paul Nicholas *Design: Sue Marke *Animation: Lloyd Price, Rachel Hall, Paul Berry, Sue Pugh, Andrea Lord, Marjorie Graham, Stuart Sutcliffe, Claire Bissiker, Barry Purves, Steve Moss *Model Characters Designed and Sculpted by Colin Batty, Patricia Brennan, Rebecca Hunt, Neal Scanlan, Brian Cosgrove *Model Characters Constructed by Noel Baker, Peter Bentley, Ian MacKinnon, Marcia L. Pidgeon, Peter Saunders, Bridget Smith, David Hayes *Models, Sets and Props: Graham G. Maiden, Pippa Greenwood, Rick Kent, Christine Keogh, Fiona Randall, Richard Sykes, Jeff Spain, Paul Simpson, Yvonne Fox *Model Camera: Joe Dembinski, Jerry Andrews, Mark Stewart *Costume Design: Helen Plaumer *Costume Makers: Patricia Brennan, Geraldine Corrigan, Clare Elliott *Research: Terry Brown *Post Production Co-ordinator: Christine Walker *Post Production Manager: Chris Phillips *Art Director: Bridget Appleby *Rostrum Camera: Frank Hardie, Peter Kidd *Film Editors: John McManus, Zyggy Markiewicz, Nigel Rutter, Patrick Haggerty *Assistant Editors: Bob Ashton, Lincoln Anderson, Hilary Wyatt, Jane Hicks *Dubbing Mixer: John Wood *Animation Supervisor: Jackie Cockle *Associate Producer: Chris Michaelson *Animation Producers: Francis Vose, Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall *Animation Director: Brian Little *Directed by Mark Hall Category:1990 Category:Animation Category:TV Shows Category:TV series Category:British TV Series Category:British shows Category:CITV Shows Category:English-language shows Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-Y Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Shows Category:Nicktoon Shows Category:Charles Hill Films Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Jim Henson Productions